


Criminals

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: “We would make pretty good criminals, don’t you think?”“What the heck, Cam?” Johnny exclaimed, “Why would you even think that?”





	Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** Pre-series  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron, Jonathan, Dina, Jordan, Gunter.  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K.   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at a _Deception_ story. I just discovered this show and look forward to diving into the fandom and writing many more stories!

# Criminals

“We would make pretty good criminals, don’t you think?”

Johnny narrowly managed to keep himself from spitting his beer out. 

“What the heck, Cam?” he asked with a slight cough. “Why would you even think that?” 

Dina just sighed, knowing where this conversation was going.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch that movie.” She lamented. 

“I didn’t say we should be criminals,” Cam defended, “Just that we would make good ones. And that movie was great!”

“It was all right,” Johnny argued, eager to get a rise out of his brother. “But great? That’s pushing it, even for you.”

Cam didn’t dignify the taunt with a response and simply glared at his brother before getting the conversation back on track. 

“We would be good, though.” 

“Good at what?” Jordan asked as the and Gunter entered the sitting room with a six-pack of beer. 

“My brother,” Johnny explained, stretching the word, “has this wild idea that we should turn criminal.” 

“Make!” Cam interrupted, “Make good criminals!” 

“There’s a difference?” Gunter asked as he sank into the seat opposite Johnny. 

“Yes!” Cam cried at the same time Johnny deadpanned, “No.” 

Cam tossed the first thing within his grasp-a coaster-at his brother with a silent glare, but Johnny just smirked and easily dodged the projectile. 

“The difference,” Cam explained grumpily, “is in the action. I simply said we would make good criminals, not that we should actually commit a crime.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. He glanced over at Dina who was curled up on the other end of the couch they shared. Dina caught his gaze and rolled his eyes. Despite the stupid things that sometimes—ok, usually—came out of Cameron’s mouth, she had to admit that he was amusing. Johnny just shook his head and gave in. 

“And how, dear brother, would we make good criminals?”

Cam’s eyes lip up, not caring that Johnny was simply humoring him. 

“Think about it! Robbery is just a deception with a payoff at the end. Make people look one way and steal from the other. It wouldn’t even be that hard, really. Nothing compared to some of the stunts we’ve pulled, that’s for sure. A few well-timed tricks here, a bit of deception there, and we could be rich in no time with no one the wiser!”

Silence followed his excited proclamation. Dina raised and eyebrow in a very clear _really_? Johnny simply took another sip of his beer, not even bothering to pretend to be surprised by his brother’s antics anymore. Gunter, on the other hand, was nodding his head in agreement while Jordan had his head tilted as if seriously considering it. 

“You do have a point there.” Gunter admitted. “I can think of six, seven ways off the top of my head to break in the Louvre and rid the world of that stupid half-smiling lady.” 

“What is with you and the Mona Lisa?” Jordan asked with a shake of his head. “Besides, the Louvre is easy. You want a real challenge, you need to steal the Crown Jewels.”

“Why not just break into Fort Knox while you’re at it?” Johnny teased, ignoring the elbow to the ribs courtesy of Dina. 

“Come on, Johnny,” Cam chided, “everyone knows they don’t actually keep the gold in Fort Knox. No, if we were going to break in anywhere, it would have to be Area 51.”

“Oh yeah.” “Definitely.” Jordan and Gunter agreed immediately. 

Dina couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer, and even Johnny cracked a smile. 

“Go ahead, laugh it up.” Cam said with a roll of his eyes. “But when we’re rich and famous for exposing the government’s lies about the aliens, then we’ll see who’s laughing.” 

A beat passed before the entire group burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the conversation. When they all finally calmed down enough, Cam asked: 

“Come on you two, what would you steal if you could?” 

“A new brother.” Johnny answered without hesitation. Cam shook his head in annoyance, causing Johnny to grin before actually answering. “The Iranian gold reserves. All the gold you could ever want plus the reputation of breaking into a place that’s location is unknown.” 

No one questioned him, not really sure if they wanted to know why Johnny had that answer on the tip of his tongue. Instead, they all turned to Dina who shrugged before answering nonchalantly. 

“A Chanel store.” 

The guys all stared. Sure, Dinah liked clothing, but she wasn’t the type to obsess over name brands. 

“What?” she asked innocently. “Do you have any idea how much an authentic Chanel goes for on the black market?” 

“Uh, no.” Jordan replied hesitantly. 

“Let’s just say it’s a lot.” Dinah said mysteriously. 

“And you know that how exactly?” Johnny asked. 

Dina simply smirked and leaned across the couch to take the beer from his hands. Taking a long sip, she shrugged and handed the beer back before getting to her feet and leaving the room with a wink. 

“Oh come on!” Jordan called after her. “You can’t just say something like that and leave” 

“She can,” Johnny chuckled, getting to his feet and following Dinah out of the room,   
“And she did.” 

Jordan just groaned, much to Cam and Gunter’s amusements. The three remaining illusionists lapsed into companionable silence. Several minutes passed before Cam broke the silence once more. 

“So, how would we steal the Crown Jewels?”


End file.
